Encontre mi problematica media naranja
by Hanaa Yami
Summary: Sanji se siente solo, ya que es practicamente el unico sin compañera.Pero despues una nueva Nakama aparece, el problema...es una problematica ¿como hara para ganarse su cariño?  Rated T, mas adelante M


**HOLAA, TENGO UN MONTON DE FICS Y SOLO UNO ESTA TERMINADO, PERO VERDADERAMENTE MI CABEZA ESTA SECA, ESTE FIC LO TENGO HACE TIEMPO, PUES ME ENCANTA ONE PIECE**

**ONE PIECE NO ES MIO**

Sanji Pov

Genial, el pescado salió delicioso, como siempre, Nami chan y Robin chan estarán satisfechas, aunque ya no le dan importancia a mi comida desde que le prestan tanta atención a Luffy y Franky, ha entonces Tashigi, siempre está conmigo para… darle celos al marimo, soy el único solo en la tripulación, hasta Usoop tiene a Kaya, aunque hace mucho no la ve piensa mucho en ella, y el único que queda Chopper y de seguro encontrara una renita en cualquier momento aunque apenas es un niño, Luffy me robo a Nami aunque sabía que no tendría oportunidad, y Robin en el fondo sabía que era muy mayor para mí, pero sé que encontrare a alguien a quien a verdaderamente ame y ella me amara a mí.

Normal pov

Todos los demás estaban en lo suyo, Zoro durmiendo, Chopper y Robin leyendo, Franky en su taller, Brook con su violín, Nami con su mapa, Tashigi entrenaba con su katana y Usoop pensaba en Kaya.

Que calor insoportable-dijo Nami

En ese momento un grito de Luffy saco de los pensamientos a todos, cuando fueron con el Luffy apuntaba a un bote.

Hay que salvar a quien este en ese bote- dicho eso estiro su brazo para agarrar a la persona en el bote-misión cumplida-dijo Luffy una vez que sostuvo a la persona, la llevo de paseo por el barco y Franky la sostuvo antes de que cayera secamente al suelo.

Todos se acercaron a ese alguien, pronto descubrieron que era una joven parecía muy agitada, llevaba una bandana negra en la cabeza, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, un gran tapado blanco abierto, una remera negra sin mangas que dejaba ver su vientre y unos shorts de jean.

¡Wow! Es una mujer maravillosamente hermosa-dijo Sanji con ojos de corazón.

Que tendrá-dijo la pelirroja Nami-parece muy agitada.

Chopper se acerco y toco su frente- HO NO, ESTA ARDIENDO, COMO SI TUVIERA FIEBRE-dijo el reno.

Llévenla a la enfermería-comento Brook

Unos minutos más tarde.

Qué raro-dijo Chopper.

Que le pasa Chopper- dieron la mayoría

Esta ardiendo, sin embargo no tiene fiebre.

Le hare una rica comida para que recupere fuerzas-dicho eso Sanji fue bailando a la cocina.

UNAS HORAS MAR TARDE

La joven habría los ojos pesadamente-donde estoy-miro el lugar, de inmediato supo que era un barco, se levanto pesadamente, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y sentía que su cuerpo ardía.

Estas en la enfermería de un barco pirata

Ella miro la dirección de la voz y vio a Chopper-hola, pareces simpático-dijo con una voz débil.

Chopper llamo a la banda, pronto todos estaban allí, mientras las chica miraba al suelo, con su capucha puesta.

HOOOLAAA, SOOY LUFFY EL CAPITAN DE ESTE BARCO PIRATA

Luffy no le grites pobre chica- dijo realmente enojada Nami-la chica levanto la vista abriendo sus ojos y Nami hablo-hola soy Nami, el que tiene cara de enojón es Zoro y la que está al lado de él es su pareja Tashigi.

No molestes-dijo Zoro-Hola mucho gusto-dijo Tashigi

El es Brook-dijo señalando al esqueleto-un gusto señorita, ¿me haría el favor de enseñarme sus bragas?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-la chica abrió sus ojos como platos.

Tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes-Sanji le dijo totalmente fuera de si mientras portaba una bandeja con su comida. La chica se sonrojo levemente-gracias-dijo cuando Sanji le dio la bandeja.

El es Sanji-dijo Nami, el es Franky y la chica es Robin-un gusto-dijeron Franky y Robin al unisonó, el es Usoop-me alegro de conocerla-dijo Usoop- por último el es Chooper el cuido de ti mientras estuviste en cama-hola-dijo Chooper.

Un gusto todos-dijo la chica-yo soy Maito, pero por favor díganme Mai.

Claro- dijo Nami-como es posible que estés tan agitada y no pareciera que tuvieras fiebre cuando no la tienes.

Bueno, es que yo… comí la fruta Kōri Kōri no mi, con este lugar tan cálido, mi cuerpo sufre, estaba yendo a la isla de Shimoyo, pero con los lugares tan calientes de aquí, me hace un poco mal, tuve que agarrar un bote y aguantármelas.

¿Antes como ibas?-pregunto Luffy

Con mi Aisusāfin-dijo Mai.

Mai se levanto de la cama y se puso sus zapatos-gracias por todo, pero debo seguir mi camino a Shimoyo

Nosotros te llevaremos-dijo Luffy

No quiero ser una molestia- dijo la chica

No lo eres, te llevaremos-dijo Nami

Pasaron algunos días, la tripulación agarro cariño rápidamente a la nueva tripulante, se hizo amiga de Nami y Robin rápidamente, Zoro y Tashigi descubrieron que también era una espadachina, Brook que ella también tocaba instrumentos, en si todos le todos le tenían un gran aprecio

**CONTINUARA...**

**aclaro algunas cosas**

_**"Kōri es hielo"**_

_**"Shimoyo es noche helada"**_

_**"Aisusāfin es surf de hielo"**_

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**  
><strong>DEJENME UN REWIEW DIGANME COMO ES LA HISTORIA :D<strong>


End file.
